With the rapid increase in the number of document transactions in a business application, retrieving a relevant document is always a challenge. Conventional search applications provide a citation list of documents in response to a search query through icons or thumbnail images. For example, a user can access the documents based on their citation and select one of the citations in order to view the content of the document. Also, to view the information within the document or to determine whether the document is relevant or not, the user has to access the content of the document by opening the document. This process becomes time consuming when there is a large number of documents to be analyzed.